1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to semiconductor packages, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package including connection members to connect semiconductor chips.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products are tending to become thinner, smaller and lighter, semiconductor devices and semiconductor packages are also becoming thinner, smaller and lighter. A process of miniaturizing a semiconductor device is accompanied by limitations to increase the performance of a semiconductor chip, e.g., a signal delay, caused by an increase in interconnection lines. To solve this problem, a technique of stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips by using a through silicon via (TSV) technique has been widely used. In this case, the plurality of semiconductor chips are connected via connection members each containing a conductive material.